Enter Teitan Jr High
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: Fuji transfer to Teitan Jr High and faces new challenges
1. Chapter 1

''awwwww Fujiko why do you have to transfer schools'' Eiji ask complaining Fuji said ''I want to make new friends and face new challeges is not that I hate Seigaku or anything'' Eiji said ''then stay with us please we need you'' Fuji said ''Tezuka and Echizen are with you guys the team is stable''

Eiji ask ''what's your new school anyway?'' Fuji said ''is not too far from here is a good school I can't find to meet my new classmates'' Eiji said ''but you hardly know anyone'' Fuji said ''making friends won't that hard for me just be yourself'' Eiji said ''I will miss you Fujiko I will be alone durning lunch time awww...''

Fuji said ''then have lunch with Oishi then'' Eiji said ''is not the same as you I will seeing you play getting us to trouble everything'' Fuji said ''I will visit I promise'' Eiji said ''promise me that Fujiko'' Fuji said ''don't worry I will keep my promise''

* * *

Fuji to the elementary school playground he whispers ''Conan! Conan!'' He look around till he saw a boy with glasses playing soccer he whispers ''psst Conan!'' Conan suspect a sound Ayumi ask ''what is it Conan-kun?'' Conan said ''nothing...'' Fuji said ''crap I can't get to him!''

Later...

Ayumi said ''bye Conan-kun...'' Genta said ''see ya later!'' Conan runs off he said ''bye guys-'' someone headlock him from behind a wall he shouts ''let go of me!'' Fuji said ''relax I'm not going to hurt you Shinchi'' Conan broke free he ask ''how you know that?'' Fuji shown his face to him locking him in his blue eyes.

He said ''I know you Shinchi and you know me too'' Conan felt shock he shouts ''ahh...your from Seigaku...your tensei Fuji Syuusuke!'' Fuji said ''look like we meet again'' Conan ask ''why are you here Fuji-san?'' Fuji said ''I'm studying in Teitan Jr High starting tommorrow but before I can transfer come with me...''

Agasa's lab...

Conan ask ''why are we here?'' Fuji said ''he told me to bring you here with me but where is he don't me were early'' Agasa came crashing down from the celing Conan said ''or maybe his playing with his inventions again'' this made Fuji laugh Agasa said ''oh hi Shinchi, Fuji-kun or both early today''

Conan ask ''professor explain how tensei here learn my real name?'' Fuji shouts ''sure my name!'' Agasa said ''I'm not sure he came by asking where's Shinchi?'' Conan said ''that doesn't answer anything'' Fuji said ''relax Kudo-kun I'm not going to tell anyone'' Conan ask ''what you want?''

Fuji gave a small bottle to Conan he said ''come back to high school with me you don't have to stay in grade school forever you know'' Conan said ''Fuji-kun...'' Fuji smiles and said ''now come on you have cases to solve'' Conan took drank the bottle his body begin to become painful soon he fainted.

2 hours later...

Conan goarns ''mmm...where I'm I?'' Fuji said ''ohayou!'' Conan panics sitting up he ask ''is morning?'' Fuji laughs he said ''no is not relax your only out for 2 hours'' Conan shouts ''that's not funny!'' Conan stood up only to wonder ''why are we the same height?'' Fuji said ''see for yourself''

Conan look at the mirror he was shock he ask ''I'm back to normal?'' Fuji said ''yep Ai gave it to me but be careful those men might still go after you knowing your still alive the effects are pernament but is still risky'' Conan said ''then I still need to hide'' Fuji said ''just stay out of trouble''

Conan said ''I can't wait till tommorrow I get to see Ran again'' Fuji said ''everyone expect your return Shinchi I need to go home now I need a transfer slip from Seigaku'' Conan said ''bye Fuji I owe you for this!'' Fuji said ''anything Shinchi!''


	2. Chapter 2

''your papers are all sign up are you sure about your descion Fuji?'' Ryuzaki ask him, Fuji said ''yes I will never make new process in Seigaku is time for me to move on, now I just left is Tezuka's permit'' Ryuzaki said ''good luck his seem to taking this too hard''

Library...

Fuji found Tezuka in a desk he seem to be sleeping but he heard him sniffling Fuji gently rub his back he ask ''Tezuka are you ok?'' Tezuka rub tears off his face he said ''I'm fine I'm just studying no big deal'' Fuji said ''is ok don't lie and your eyes are like Akaya's go to the bathroom and wash up''

Tezuka said ''I'm ok...'' Fuji sat next to him he said ''Ryuzaki-sensei told me everything he notice you been taking things rather hard if is about me then at least consider my descions I'm not been cold and not thinking about our team but don't worry I will continue in giving my mortal support to the tennis club''

Tezuka said ''as much as want to be mature about this I can't help not to think your longer in the team your not only my 2nd best player Fuji your my best friend probably my only real friend since we were kids'' Fuji said ''I know what you mean we feel the same thing our hearts are punching from the inside but if you want I can-''

Tezuka said ''go!'' Fuji ask ''huh?'' Tezuka said ''go if your happy then I'm happy'' Tezuka took out his pen he said ''I will sign your papers you have my permit to leave the team'' Tezuka's hands were shaking no matter how hard he tried he sign his name till he finally give up he muttred ''I can't do it I just can't is too hard for me to let you go!''

Fuji held Tezuka's hand they have diffrent writing styles he said ''I will guide you...'' just before the pen touches the paper Tezuka said ''Fuji I want you to make a promise, promise me that if I sign this you will not do anything you will only end regreting at the end'' Fuji said ''I promise...'' making a pinky swear.

Tezuka sign all his papers he said '' I will miss your sadistic attidute and I will miss playing with you it was honor Fuji Syuusuke'' Fuji said ''it was honor been with you as well Tezuka Kunimitsu'' just as Fuji leaves he turn around and said ''I love you...''

* * *

The next day...

Fuji woke up before his alarm start beeping he jump out of bed and hurry to get dress his new uniform make him look like a bussiness man more than a high school student he hasn't been excited since he first move to Tokyo 3 years ago.

He rushes downstairs Yumiko said ''someone's early today...'' Yoshiko said ''yeah and breakfast is not even ready yet'' Fuji said ''I'm just so excited is my first day in my new school I can't wait to get started already'' Yoshiko said ''well you can't leave the house in an empty stomach'' Fuji said ''no need to tell me mom''

Yumiko said ''I will drive you to school since is your first day'' Fuji said ''sure sis hey Yuuta what you come with me then'' Yuuta drank his milk he said ''no thanks is bad luck'' Yoshiko said ''Yuuta say your sorry talking to your older brother like that'' Fuji said ''spare him mom I know Yuuta didn't mean that'' he whispers ''you owe me later...''

Looking at the wall clock Fuji stood up finishing his apple juice he said ''well I'm off!'' Yoshiko said ''have a nice day Syuusuke!'' Just before Fuji leaves he kissed Yuuta's forehead and said ''bye little bro don't talk to strangers (and what I mean strangers I meant Mizuki) Yuuta shouts ''ANIKI WHAT I SAY ABOUT YOU KISSING ME LIKE THAT IS SO GROSS!''

Riinnng...

Fuji jump out the car he said ''bye sis see you tonight!'' Yumiko said ''have fun Syuusuke and stay out of trouble!'' Fuji muttred ''is a detective school trouble is the #1 thing about it'' Fuji look at sky he said ''I hope the guys won't miss me too much but Seigaku is a thing of the past now''

Fuji's new teacher lead him to his new classroom seeing new faces and not same old ones he used to everyday build a hole inside him but he will overcome it the teacher said ''everyone this your new classmate Fuji Syuusuke please I want you all to make him feel welcome''

Just as the teacher was done all the girls shouts ''OMG is Seigaku's tensei Fuji Syuusuke!'' Fuji giggles he muttred ''even here I still have fangirls I still got Seigaku's charms'' the teacher said ''there's a open sit near Shinchi'' Fuji said ''finally someone familliar thank god''

Lunch time...

Conan appoarch him he said ''Fuji-kun have lunch with me and Ran'' Fuji said ''thanks Conan gomen I mean Kudo-kun'' Conan said ''that name still grins me I mean as Conan not as Shinchi'' Fuji said ''your probably got used to that ''Conan'' name'' Conan said ''let's just have lunch''

Caferia...

Conan said ''here in Teitan things are complety diffrent oh we still have a tennis club you can join it'' Fuji said ''no thanks I don't want Tezuka to think I left Seishun to betray them or anything and I'm still a Seigaku regular at heart'' Conan said ''I understand...ah I know Ran's karate's club''

Fuji shouts ''yada! I didn't came to die early!'' Conan said ''just kidding sheesh'' Fuji said ''and I hate to talk but Ai called me late last night to inform you this-'' Conan said ''safe it meet me at room 31A after school I will apply you for something'' Fuji wonders what it is

After school...

Fuji took almost an hour to find the classroom as he enters he saw the rest of the detective team with Conan, Conan said ''everyone we have a new member a former Seigaku regular my new classmate Fuji Syuusuke'' Fuji said ''you must the detective team'' Conan said ''his will be our kohai will teach him our ways''

Ai ask ''you think is still too unprofessional Shinchi?'' Ayumi said ''Ai is right plus his in tennis his not our kind'' Conan said ''you weren't much of a detective before as well Ayumi and I will tutor him Fuji I want you to give me a 1x1 present of you tommorrow that's your first assignment and give me your personal data''

Fuji said ''sure...'' Ai said ''your making a mistake Shinchi'' Conan said ''trust me with his a genius his not hard to mold I'm dismissing everyone early sensei assign me in helping Fuji-kun'' once everyone is gone Fuji said ''thanks Conan...'' Conan ask ''need to go somewhere'' Fuji said ''well...''

Seigaku tennis court...

Tezuka shouts ''club dismiss!'' Everyone shouts ''hai!'' Fuji enter the courts he said ''Tezuka, minna!'' Tezuka turn around to see Fuji without a word he tightly hug the tensei he said ''you came back...'' Fuji said ''I can't help to worry'' Eiji hug Fuji he said ''Fujiko!'' Fuji said ''hey Eiji you guys miss me?''

Tezuka said ''already nice looks off to senior high school already?'' Fuji said ''very funny is my uniform but you made a point dude it does make me too grownup for my age'' soon all the regulars gather around him is too obivious that they miss him.

Much as he want to say he was already in a hurry but he will try to visit before or after club hours Tezuka knew Fuji kept his promises to his teammates maybe he still has Seigaku inside him soon as he far from his old school Shinchi said ''let's go we have work to do'' Fuji said ''um...Shinchi I can introduce you to my friends'' Conan said ''maybe next time...''

Fuji's house...

Fuji sat on the sofa he strech his arms he said ''I had a great day...'' Yoshika greet Fuji from the kitchen he ask ''how's your first day?'' Fuji said ''is great and get this just after I enter my classroom I was attacked by fangirls my bag is fill with love notes'' Yoshika said ''your like your dad a ladies man''

Yumiko laughed she said ''Syuu-chan isn't that too atractive and you told us that your 4th girl dad met'' Fuji said ''and you guys won't let me date anyone (expect Tezuka last winter) and how I got end been called Syuu-chan anyway?'' (And I though you found Yuuta's nicknames bad, mada mada dane)

Yumiko said ''Syuusuke you will always be my little brother no matter how grownup you are'' Fuji open his handback the desk was cover with letters from his fangirls Yoshiko said ''read those in your room son'' Fuji ask ''mom had you seen my old tennis club jersey?''

Yoshiko said ''your room planning in playing tennis this late?'' Fuji said ''no Tezuka want it back I forgot to surrender it him yesterday'' Yumiko said ''is a shame at least you have something to remember by'' Fuji went up to his room he said ''more like a neddle that is bleeding my insides''

Late that night...

riinggg...

Fuji goarns as his cellphone rings who had the guts to call him at 12pm he goarns as he answer the call...

Fuji: moshi, moshi (shit make this quick already)

Agasa: sorry to bother you this late Fuji-kun...

Fuji: explain it to me at your lab tommorrow I'm hanging up...

Agasa: is just you forgot to inform Shinchi about the revese-

Fuji: shit! I forgot I was going to tell him but I-

Agasa: no worries I just call to remind you laters...

Fuji hung up he said ''he call for that? Damn hell you professor and how found out my cell number anyway? Oh well...man I had a long day maybe I should had some sweets today so I will be a little hyper and have extra engergy'' Fuji laugh and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuji take out 4 books from his locker is been only a week since he left Seishun Gakuen and his already feeling presure Ran greets him ''hi Fuji-kun ohayou'' Fuji said ''hi Ran ohayou'' Ran ask ''how you fond this school so far?'' Fuji said ''good I miss my old friends still but I already become best friends with Shinchi and Haibara''

Ran said ''Shinchi, his a detective nerd'' Fuji gave his sadist smile he said ''can you blame him, he is the son of a master detective'' Ran ask ''you know his novelist father?'' Fuji said ''Kudo Yusaku isn't it, yeah Shinchi told me about him I actually read a novel his father wrote is really nice I brought a copy yesterday''

Ran said ''is that so...'' Fuji said ''yeah now I'm in 10 chapters I always read that before sleeping my mom thinks I'm getting overwhelm by that novel since I been doing detective work with Shinchi lately'' Ran said ''you and Shinchi are almost alike expect your more femine'' Fuji said ''not really''

Ran said ''my dad is a detective too but no thanks to Shinchi he hardly has any work left'' Fuji said ''mada mada dane'' Fuji slighty giggles remembering Ryoma, Ran ask ''you want to play tennis with me sometime?'' Fuji said ''sure but now I'm going from tennis to detective cases well later...'' Ran said ''Fuji-kun look-''

BLAM!

Fuji goarn ''ouch...'' he accidently bump into a girl her books and paper had scatter all over the hallway Fuji pick them up he said ''I'm so sorry I didn't notice you'' Fuji has almost done cleaning when the girl stop him she said ''no worries...'' Fuji was stunt by her brown eyes Ran shouts ''hey Fuji-kun wake up!''

The girl ask ''your surname is Fuji?'' Fuji said ''yeah I'm Fuji Syuusuke I can you play tennis to know that surname'' the girl said ''no I was watching the tennis channel I heard that surname in some outer school'' Fuji said ''is must be my younger brother Yuuta, his stronger than me'' the girl said ''I'm Yuki Daisuke''

Fuji said ''please to meet you Yuki-chan'' Yuki said ''you too Fuji-kun'' Ran pinch Fuji's ear she said ''quit looking pretty at her Fuji-kun and your late'' Fuji runs off (just like doing laps) as he when to class.

After school...

Fuji said ''so Shinchi what about we go over to your house again and look at that book you told me'' Shinchi said ''I have a new edition of Sherlock Homles you can borrow it'' Ran said ''Shinchi, Fuji-kun want you guys go over to my house today'' Shinchi said ''Ran I don't to deal with uncle again''

Ran said ''I want you guys to try my new bakings you will love it'' Fuji said ''sure my older sister love to bake too maybe you guys can share ideas'' Shinchi said ''Fuji maybe some other time professor Agasa has a gift for you'' Ran said ''is that so...'' Fuji said ''I have time and I want to meet Mori-san too''

Mori Detective Agency...

Ran said ''I'm home!'' Kogoro greet her daugther he said ''Ran your home'' Ran said ''I brought Shinchi with me today and our new classmate Fuji-kun'' Kogoro shouts ''that high school punk!'' Ran shouts ''DAD!'' Fuji bows ''please to meet you Mori-san'' Kogoro ask ''who's the guy who looks girly?''

Fuji said ''I'm Fuji Syuusuke I just enter Teitan last week I use to study in Seishun Gakuen'' Kogoro ask ''the world best tennis school?'' Fuji said ''yeah...'' Kogoro ask ''why would drop out of a great tennis school to go to a borning old detective school?'' Shinchi said ''uncle!'' Kogoro laughs ''just kidding there Shinchi...''

Fuji said ''to learn how to solve cases and to learn the secret behind...'' Kogoro ask ''behind what?'' Fuji said ''Ran's relationship with Shinchi'' everyone collapse Fuji said ''and if Shinchi has a second party'' Shinchi shouts ''BAKANA FUJI-KUN RAN AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!'' Kogoro muttred ''his a wired guy''

At the living room...

Fuji tried Ran's homemade cake he said ''your good as my big sister'' Ran said ''thanks Fuji-kun'' Shinchi zips his coffee he said ''anyway Fuji-kun since were here let's read some mysteries books if want to be a detective you must act like one, like my hero Sherlock Homles'' Fuji said ''I admire your father more Conan''

Shinchi said ''now, now what I say about you calling me Conan'' Ran ask ''you met Conan-kun?'' Shinchi said ''um...yeah Professor Agasa introduce me to him just before he leaves with his parents'' Fuji said ''the boy with glasses, yeah I met him along with Shinchi he was with Ai-chan'' Ran ask ''I wonder how is he?''

Fuji whispers ''you better call her up with Conan's voice later'' Shinchi nods he whispers ''yeah I think so too'' Ran said ''say his classmates came here looking for him I just told them that Conan-kun has already left with his parents'' Shinchi said ''those brats yeah I saw them just now playing soccer''

Kogoro said ''is a good thing that brat's gone already'' Ran said ''this place was more lively with Conan-kun around'' Shinchi twitch he privately said ''oh really!'' Fuji muttred ''I begining to feel sorry for Shinchi'' Ran said ''anyways I'm sure his happy to be with his own family again''

Shinchi's house...

Shinchi said ''that Ran she doesn't know how hard was it for me to be Conan'' Fuji said ''loosen up Shinchi, she probably forget about you as Conan soon'' Shinchi stop in his tracks he said ''I just remember something'' Fuji ask ''what is it?''

Shinchi said ''my mom is coming for a visit tommorow I want to introduce you to her I mean I already met most of your family and I want you to meet mine'' Fuji said ''sure Shinchi I heard so much about your parents from reading that novel'' Shinchi said ''well come inside I lead you my books''

Library...

Fuji said ''wow! So many books!'' Shinchi said ''their all mystery books wrote by my favorite authors like Conan Doyle who wrote Sherlock Homles these books gave me the knowledge of a great detective now I'm about to pass on that knowledge to you my friend'' Fuji said ''so your willing to train me then''

Shinchi said ''yes if you want to stop them'' Fuji said ''of course I do'' Shinchi said ''then stay here I will just make dinner for us'' Fuji said ''wait Conan um what you come over to my house'' Shinchi said ''we have work to do Fuji-kun plus I still to call Ran with Conan's voice'' Fuji said ''oh yeah...''

After Dinner...

Fuji said ''that was nice Shinchi'' Shinchi pour some tea he said ''thanks Fuji-kun'' Fuji look after Shinchi's newest edition of Sherlock Homles he so far enjoying every part of it he said ''this has got to be the best case I read in a long time'' Shinchi said ''is a murder case'' Fuji said ''wow I always want to experince those''

Shinchi hung the phone up he said ''that Ran...'' Fuji ask ''what happen?'' Shinchi said ''after calling her with Conan's voice she suddenly want to invite me to Tropical Land'' Fuji said ''that sound good let's go then'' Shinchi said ''baka Fuji-kun how can I transfer back to Conan?'' Fuji said ''Haibara might know something''

Agasa's lab...

Haibara said ''let me see if I got this right after returning to your teenage body you suddenly want to go to been Conan?'' Shinchi said ''just for a while Haibara I don't want to intake the drug again but just I can be with Ran'' Haibara ask ''where are your Conan glasses?'' Shinchi take out Conan's glasses.

Haibara said ''now where those'' Shinchi wrote Conan's glasses and in an instant he transform back to Conan, Fuji said ''your Conan again'' Shinchi was sure of that since Haibara made him see his reflextion Shinchi curse his Conan body that he hated. Fuji ask ''how you do that?''

Haibara said ''well after he after back to Shinchi I took the Conan glasses and install a small device that will send a special message to his brain telling it to transform as Conan but be careful once you take them off you go back as Shinchi'' Conan said ''got it...''

Fuji said ''say Haibara when your not busy you can come with us'' Haibara said ''no thanks seeing Ran makes me very insecure'' Conan ask ''huh?'' Fuji said ''well too bad I guess I'm stuck with them then'' Conan said ''use this chance to be with your old teammates'' Fuji said ''and leave you like that not a chance...''

Conan shouts ''Fuji-kun!''


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this is similliar to ep one of DC

* * *

Fuji's house...

Conan said ''let's go Fuji-kun'' Fuji said ''sure hey Yuuta were going!'' Yuuta shouts ''alright already!'' Conan ask ''your taking your brother?'' Fuji said ''I don't have a date so I'm taking him'' Yuuta rushes down the stairs he said ''I'm ready aniki eh who's the kid?'' Fuji said ''um a relative of professor Agasa's''

Yuuta ask ''what's your name?'' Conan said ''Edogawa Conan my grandpa ask Fuji-niichan to come with me'' Yuuta said ''aww aren't you cute my name is Yuuta I'm your friend's little brother'' Fuji said ''well let's go then Ran is waiting for us''

Tropical Land...

Ran smirks ''where is Conan-kun'' Conan said ''Ran-neechan!'' Ran's eyes widen upon seeing Conan she said ''Conan-kun you made it!'' Conan said ''yeah well I ask my parents about it and they let me come'' Fuji said ''Ran I'm here'' Ran ask ''why your here Fuji-kun?'' Fuji said ''professor ask me to look after Conan''

Ran said ''alright then...who's with you then?'' Fuji said ''my little brother, Yuuta this is Ran, Ran this is Yuuta'' Ran said ''Mori Ran please to meet you Yuuta-kun'' Yuuta said ''like wise'' Ran said ''anyway I paid us extra tickets is ride all you can so we can enjoy'' Fuji said ''Yuuta feel free to roam around but don't stray away''

Yuuta said ''nah I want to hang out with Conan by the way where that other classmate of yours?'' Ran said ''if you mean Shinchi his not coming with us'' Conan privately said ''excuse me but I can hear you'' Fuji said ''well then let's go pick a ride then...

4 hours later...

Yuuta shouts ''YOUR SO NOT FUNNY ANIKI!'' Fuji laughs so hard he said ''I can't help it is just hiliarious'' Yuuta said ''I though you ditch me in there!'' Conan privately said ''man may he tough but his not'' Yuuta smirks ''I hate it scary places let's do something else'' Ran said ''let's ride the Mystery Coaster next''

Yuuta ask ''can we have lunch first I need a break'' Fuji said ''how about we go to the gift shop next then the Mystery Coaster''

Gift Shop...

Yuuta look over to some keychains he said ''I should at least get neesan something'' Yuuta suddenly felt someone pocking his back when he turn around he screams ''ahhhh!'' Fuji took off the mask Yuuta shouts ''cut out already aniki I'm scared enough already one more attempt I'm going to end up in the hospital!''

Fuji said ''sorry I lost self control sorry Yuuta what about I buy you a popsicle to you cool off'' Conan said ''Fuji-niichan this shirt looks good on you'' Fuji said ''let's try it then...''

Changing room...

Fuji said ''great abili Kudo'' Conan said ''listen I need tell you something detective can tell what a person's occupation is by just shaking hands with them'' Fuji said ''I read that in Homles what about we go ride the Mystery Coaster now I need to wake myself up'' Conan said ''then I will buy you coffee''

Fuji said ''no thanks I get high when I drink coffee by the way Haibara called me regarding the-'' Conan said ''no need to remind me I will only be Conan once I'm never going back to a child again'' Fuji said ''come on let's go already''

Mystery Coaster...

Ran said ''you will love this ride Conan-kun'' Conan said ''ok!'' Fuji said ''I love roller coasters back when in Seishun Tezuka and I always go to asument parks and ride roller coasters'' a women was about to cut in forth of him when Fuji accidently held her hand she ask ''may I please cut in?''

Fuji said ''your a gymastic aren't you?'' The woman ask ''how you know?'' Fuji said ''your hand has blisters the way your hand is shaking is obivious that you been holding your grip too hard'' The woman said ''I had been...'' Yuuta said ''that was amazing aniki how did you know that?''

Fuji said ''is all in the skill little bro'' Conan privately said ''well observed Fuji-kun'' Ran said ''wow your like Shinchi now'' Yuuta said ''aniki your so sadist you must had learn that from him'' Conan privately said ''no he learned it from the master 8th graders'' Fuji let go of her hand another said ''Hitomi his amazing'' Hitomi said ''yeah especially for a child''

Ran said ''hey were next in line'' Ran and Conan stayed together while Yuuta and Fuji stayed together, Yuuta said ''aniki I'm a little nervous'' Fuji said ''oh don't be silly Yuuta it will fun'' Ran said ''Conan-kun if your scared just hold my hand'' Conan privately ask ''what you think I'm a child?''

Durning the ride as the roller coaster makes an impact fall to a tunnel Fuji felt something wet on his forehead when he touch he ask ''water? A leak?'' when came out of the tunnel he heard a scream when he looked back he saw a man beheaded.

When the police came Inspector Megure came to the crime scence he said '' victim was killed durning the ride with the place crowed the suspect might had already escaped'' Fuji said ''not so fast inspector the murderer is still here'' everyone was shock Yuuta said ''aniki!''

Megure ask ''who are you?'' Fuji said ''my name is Fuji Syuusuke and I'm a detective'' Megure said ''a detective eh...'' Ran said ''his my new classmate inspector he just recently move to my school'' Conan privately said ''his my classmate too you know'' Megure said ''so his a new guy''

Fuji open his blue eyes he said ''our suspect is near'' Megure ask ''you can tell'' Fuji said ''there only one truth...the suspect is you!'' pointing that the woman she ask ''me?'' Fuji said ''yes!'' Everyone was amaze another woman ask ''Hitomi?'' Hitomi said ''I didn't do it!''

A police said ''sir we found the knife in this woman's bag!'' Seeing the bloody knife Hitomi said ''Aiko did it not me!'' Fuji said ''is obivious your trying to blame Aiko-san for your dirty work'' Conan privately said ''your doing well Fuji-kun'' Fuji said ''I allow me to demo to you all I may I ask the all police to join me''

Fuji ask the police to sit on the roller coaster he said ''pretend I'm the suspect and inspector is the victim...I will the rope on his neck and drop the hook on the railway'' Fuji tied the rope on Megure's neck and drop the hook on the railway. The police was shock.

Fuji said ''and of course with the coaster's speed and power is clear that the victim's head will fall off'' Hitomi ask ''how can you be sure?'' Fuji said ''your a reflexes since your a gymastic your acrobatic play is well perfected I know this cause I also play tennis and I know the basic of reflexes in sports''

Hitomi said ''liar!'' Fuji said ''also you have tears on your cheeks is clear that you cried and your peal necklace is gone too you know he will die right?'' Himoti cries ''it was his fault for breaking up with me'' another woman ask ''you once date him right?'' Hitomi said ''yes Reika till she met Aiko after college and broke up with me''

Megure ask ''I still don't know how you escape the safety bars?'' Conan said ''she hid the bag behind her back before she put on the safety bars due to that she easily slip free'' Megure said ''that's a good theory Conan'' Fuji privately said ''great work senpai'' a police handcuffed Hitomi and leave.

Fuji ask ''Hitomi-san why did you kill him this way why can you just murder him in a least supicious matter?'' Hitomi said ''this is where we had our first date back in high school and this where I got the necklace too so this is the prefect place for this death'' Fuji said ''I see...''

Megure said ''well done Fuji-kun you were amazing you have the making of a great detective my boy but your still a high school student stay out of trouble!'' Fuji said ''hai inspector...'' once the police are gone Yuuta said ''you were awesome aniki'' Fuji said ''thanks...

That night...

Yuuta said ''you really amaze us aniki but it is a shame that the victim died in such a harsh...'' Fuji said ''cheer up Yuuta is part of been a detective'' Ran said ''you should go home now is getting late'' Yuuta said ''oh yeah I told mom we will be back by dinner'' Conan said ''and I'm leaving tommorrow''

Fuji said ''what about I hate Conan back to Agasa and I will see in school Ran, Yuuta tell mom I won't be home for dinner'' Yuuta said ''fine but walk home with me'' Fuji said ''I need to take Conan back to Agasa'' Yuuta said ''I'm coming with you...'' Fuji said ''fine...''

Shinchi's house...

Conan said ''glad we lost your brother...'' Fuji said ''yeah you can take off those glasses now and go back to Shinchi'' Conan took off his glasses and return to Shinchi again. Shinchi said ''you were good back there but not good enough you need more training'' Fuji said ''I know but my first case was thrilling''

Shinchi said ''you will experince more thrilling cases with me''


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: is simillair to episode 6 of DC

* * *

''nee Tezuka is almost Valentine Day...'' Fuji said trying to tease his former captain a little, Tezuka said ''so what if, it is, is like I even care about it'' Fuji said ''that's harsh even for you'' Tezuka ask ''do you honestly think someone will give me something'' Fuji said ''I do recall someone in my former class having a crush on you''

Tezuka said ''Fuji don't think that cause your no longer part of the team that I won't make you run laps anymore'' Fuji said ''you no longer have any power over me'' Tezuka sank in to the fact of his former teammate, he said ''your still part of Seigaku in my eyes'' Fuji said ''Tezuka grow up already is a thing of the past already''

a voice said ''Fuji-kun!'' Fuji said ''Shinchi!'' Shinchi apporach his parther-in-crime he said ''Ran is inviting us to a party tommorrow want to go?'' Fuji said ''sure meet me at my house then'' Shinchi notice Tezuka, he ask ''who's he?'' Fuji said ''my best friend, my former schoolmate Tezuka''

Shinchi ask ''Tezuka Kunimitsu? Captain of the Seigaku tennis team?'' Tezuka said ''hn...and I spouse your my former teammate's new best friend'' Shinchi said ''my name is Kudo Shinchi, I'm a detective and I heard so much about you from Fuji-kun's stories'' Tezuka said ''so your a detective then Fuji told me about you and his new school he said is fill tenseis like him''

Shinchi said ''not really though anyways Fuji-kun want to come?'' Fuji said ''as long I can take Tezuka with me'' Tezuka said ''count me out Fuji, and besides I'm still busy Fudomine matches are near'' Fuji said ''that's too bad I guess I'm taking Haibara'' Tezuka grew insecure he said ''I should go now see you in town Fuji oh if your not so busy please visit''

Shinchi watches Tezuka leaves he ask ''is ok? He seems fustrated'' Fuji's blue eyes felt soaky watching Tezuka walks away, he said ''his always been like that'' Shinchi said ''I will go as myself but I might still appear as Conan'' Fuji said ''I'm inviting Haibara anyway so she can cover for you''

Valentine Day...

Fuji spray his special perfume (that Tezuka gave to him on his birthday, is from Germany) and he went downstairs he said ''I will be going now neesan'' Yumiko said ''have fun Syuusuke, have a date?'' Fuji said ''I actually invite professor Agasa's relative Ai-chan but she just a child'' Yumiko said ''how about I drive you''

Fuji said ''Ran is picking me up'' Yumiko ask ''who is she?'' Fuji said ''Shinchi's girlfriend'' Ran said ''Fuji-kun! Hurry up!'' Fuji said ''is them bye neesan I will save you some chocolates'' Fuji went outside he saw Ran with Sonoko and a senior highschool student, Fuji said ''hi Ran, Sonoko and who is he?''

Toshihide said ''I'm Toshihide I'm the one who invite Ran-san to the party'' Fuji said ''Fuji Syuusuke please to meet you'' Yumiko said ''hi minna, Syuusuke you forgot your sweater'' Fuji smirks ''neesan!'' Ran said ''wow your Fuji-kun's big sister I'm Mori Ran'' Yumiko chuckles ''I'm Yumiko I'm finally had a chance to meet you Ran''

Fuji said ''anyway I should go now I'm still going professor's place bye sis!''

Katsuhiko**'**s house...

Katsuhiko said ''minna let's all introduce our selves buchou of Beika High's tennis Minagawa Katsuhiko'' Fuji privately said ''he plays tennis I wish Tezuka was here'' he ask ''you play tennis?'' Katsuhiko said ''yeah but what is to you?'' Fuji said ''I also play tennis, I'm a former member of Seishun Gakuen's tennis club''

Katsuhiko said ''that's a good tennis school but I'm doing medicine in my university, your a regular'' Fuji said ''yes, I'm known as tensei Fuji Syuusuke'' Kaori said ''wow you must be good then please have a match with us someday'' Fuji said ''anyday'' Ran smirks ''if your not with Shinichi''

Later...

Fuji ate a wasabi roll, he privately said ''is from Kawamura sushi I know there sushi from anywhere'' Ran said ''the sushi is good'' Haibara notice Fuji been rather quiet, she ask ''you ok?'' Fuji said ''yeah I just miss my old school been surrounded by tennis players rather than detectives'' Haibara said ''is that so...''

From outside...

Tezuka hid behind a tree (ok his not usually a stalker) he look around he notice a little girl with Fuji, he privately said ''that's Haibara, I got jealous over a 7-year-old that's just stup-'' Tezuka accidently trip over a root his fall echo loudly, Tezuka cursed ''kuso I let my guard down''

From inside Fuji notice his friend, he ask ''Tezuka why are you here?'' Tezuka shudder he said ''I call your okasan she said your here'' Yoshimi ask ''who is he Fuji-kun?'' Fuji blush he said ''my tennis club's buchou and my best friend'' Minagawa's mom said ''please go inside you can catch a cold'' Tezuka said ''arigatou...''

Back inside...

Fuji ask ''why you followed me you idiot?'' Tezuka said ''I'm worried about you Fuji'' Fuji said ''quit acting like buchou to me Tezuka'' Tezuka zip his juice he said ''more like a friend'' Fuji said ''anyway Shinchi ditched us'' Ran said ''you said it'' Tezuka said ''hi I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu'' Ran said ''Mori Ran please to meet you''

Sonoko said ''Suzuki Sonoko are you single?'' Tezuka said ''taken!'' Sonoko cried, Fuji privately said ''yeah right'' as the party proceeds Katsuhiko dicuss to Tezuka some tennis moves Katsuhiko is a huge tennis fan he loves the Seigaku team a little boy pop from the back he ask ''you want to play with me?

Fuji said ''sure'' Katsuhiko said ''Susumu go away your bothering us'' Fuji said ''so his your little brother his so cute'' Sonoko ask ''why he doesn't loook like you?'' Ran ask ''have any siblings Tezuka-kun?'' Tezuka said ''no I'm an only child''

2 hours later...

Tezuka said ''Fuji I need to now my mom text me that need to go home'' Fuji said ''alright then...'' just as he was about to leave Mingawa's mom offer everyone coffee and cake she said ''have some coffee first'' Tezuka said ''I guess I can stay a little longer''

As everyone eats Yoshime notice Katsuhiko didn't touch his cake she ask ''your not eating that?'' Katsuhiko said ''I hate sweets'' he lights his crigarate and leaves Yoshime follows her, Susumu appoarch Tezuka, he ask ''is it good?'' Tezuka said ''the cake? Yes you can have the rest little boy''

Susumu zip the coffee he smirks ''yuck!'' Minagawa's mom notice him drinking coffee she fed her some cake she said ''don't drink it'' Tezuka place his coffee where Susumu can't touch it he ask ''can I have some sugar please?'' Minagawa's mom said ''oh sure-'' they all heard a lot scream Fuji ask ''nanda?'' Yoshime shouts ''Katsuhiko!''

Everyone rans outside they saw Katsuhiko barely breathing Tezuka shouts ''Fuji! Call an ambulance! I will contact the police!'' Minagawa's mom cries hugging her son Tezuka taps her back he said ''don't worry ma'am he will be fine...''

30 minutes later...

The police said ''Minagawa Katsuhiko died from eating a piece of chocolate that you gave her Yoshime'' Yoshime cries ''I didn't do it I swear'' Fuji said ''this is bad...'' Kaori comforts her she said ''don't cry I know your innocent'' Haibara said ''time to solve some cases Fuji-kun'' Fuji nods he said ''wait Yoshime can't be the culprit it will be too easy''

Inspector Megure ask ''aren't you Kudo-kun's friend?'' Fuji said ''yes...'' Tezuka's jaws drop he said ''my best friend a detective?'' Fuji said ''I need to investigate first'' Haibara said ''and let the bragging begin'' Tezuka smiles and watches his friend handle a case like in his mystery novels.

Fuji inspects the evidences he look a piece of the chocolate he can't smell any chemicals only some normal sense use in baking he said ''inspector is not poisonous'' Megure ask ''what you mean?'' Fuji said ''I know how to detect anything poisonous and also I always help my sister in baking so I can tell''

Yoshime said ''Fuji-kun is right I'm innocent'' Fuji looks at the cigarate Kaori said ''Naomi gave him those'' Tezuka said ''we found our murderder'' Haibara said ''is still too easy then'' Tezuka said ''I suppose so'' Inspector Megure ask ''isn't he Kunikazu's grandkid?'' Kogoro said ''he looks like Kunikazu''

Ran panics ''dad!'' Tezuka ask ''Mori-san?'' Fuji panics ''chotto you know him?'' Tezuka said ''my grandpa's friend'' Inspector Megure panics ''Kunimitsu?'' Conan ask ''what's the input?'' Haibara smiles ''Kudo-kun'' Tezuka ask ''your little bro Ran?'' Ran said ''no just a friend Agasa's child''

Fuji whispers ''a murder has happen here Shinchi'' Conan ask ''should I summon my true form?'' Fuji whispers ''leave this to me Haibara can cover you'' Fuji investigate the cigarate he can smell the poison he said ''it has poison alright but look is not inhaled'' Fuji turn aside to cough.

Tezuka aid him he ask ''are you ok?'' Fuji pull himself together he said ''yeah but I suddenly feel dizzy...ooh I feel sick'' Tezuka said ''sit down then...'' Conan saw his parther-in-crime collapse he takes off his glasses he said ''this goes for a job for Kudo Shinchi...'' but before he can take off his glasses Haibara stop him.

She said ''solve this case as Edogawa Conan this time you still have your gadgets'' Conan agrees he went to the kitchen to get Fuji some water Susumu whines ''mommy my cavities hurts!'' Minagawa is doing the dishes Conan wonders ''why is she doing the dishes at this time...that's it!''

Conan appoarch Fuji he whispers ''Fuji I need your help use my voice changing bowtie I will stunt Mori-san'' Fuji agrees ''he said ''stunt me instead'' Conan took the video-pin from Fuji's shirt it recorded everything he quickly investigate the case once is done Conan got behind Fuji and use his bowtie to copy the tensei's voice.

Fuji said (with Conan) ''chotto matte Inspector Megure Naomi is not the murderder he tried to comit it but it failed'' Inspector Megure said ''but he admit his crime'' Fuji said (with Conan) ''is true he admit but when I inspect the cigarate I can still smell the poison making me dizzy''

Kogoro ask ''then who is the real suspect?'' Fuji said (with Conan) ''There only one truth...the criminal is Mingawa's mom is you!'' Minagawa's mom shouts ''why me!'' Fuj tries to open his blue eyes but doing it only gave him a headache nearly faint but Tezuka support his friend, he said ''be careful go easy on yourself pal''

Fuji whispers ''listen you can solve this case...'' Tezuka whispers ''Fuji I can't I'm not a detective'' Fuji whispers ''you need to help Conan'' Tezuka ask ''Conan is a detective?'' Fuji whispers ''his really...Shini...chi'' Fuji faints before he can finish, Haibara and Ran both help him.

Tezuka appoarch Conan, he said ''use me to solve this case Kudo!'' Conan smiles and agree Conan went behind Tezuka and change to the stonic man's voice, he said (with Conan) ''as Fuji was saying Minagawa-san eariler today you scold Susumu for eating the chocolates but you fed her some cake why?''

Minagawa's mom said ''cause he drank your coffee'' Tezuka gave his serious look he said ''cause the food as poison'' Minagawa's mom said ''but eveyone ate the same thing'' Tezuka said ''but there's one thing Katsuhiko didn't eat and that's the cake cause you know he hates sweets''

Minagawa's mom said ''but you hardly touch yours either'' Tezuka said (on his own) ''is true I didn't touch mine but Sonoko fed me some and futher more I took a medicine that seems had counter it'' Tezuka took out a pill package of medicine for headaches he said ''I experience a dull headache earlier so intake my medicine somehow it seem to service as an antidote''

Minagawa's mom shouts ''but why I would I kill my own son!'' Kaori shouts ''lie Katsuhiko's parents died 7 years ago in an accident he was adopted by you the reason why Katsuhiko likes Yoshimi cause he looks like his real mom so you know that Katsuhiko will eat her chocolates''

Tezuka said (with Conan) ''futhermore the chocolate you hid is melting inside your kimono'' Minagawa's mom cries ''I surrender I did ok but I need his insurance's money to save my husband's bussiness for Susumu's future'' Conan whispers ''meet me at Agasa's lab tonight''

Agasa's lab...

Fuji goarns as he wakes up he realize that his in Agasa's lab he wonders ''how long I been sleeping?'' Agasa said ''oh your a wake Fuji-kun'' Fuji said ''professor Agasa...'' Tezuka said ''your a wake Fuji'' Fuji sits up he said ''Tezuka...how did the case ended?'' Conan said ''good thanks to Tezuka-kun''

Fuji hugs Tezuka he cheers ''thanks Tezuka I know you can do it!'' Tezuka ask ''what is you want to tell me Conan?'' Conan takes off his glasses and transform to his true form he said ''I'm Kudo Shinchi...''


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: is simlilar to ep 7 of DC

* * *

Ran walks with Yuuta to her house she ask ''how's your bro I hadn't seen him in school lately'' Yuuta said ''oh about my aniki...well'' Ran enter her house just before Yuuta answer her, she said ''this my house I will hand over today's lessons'' Yuuta said ''sure thanks...''

Ding dong...

Ran answer the door a pile of boxes fell on Conan, someone reach out to him so he can stand up Yuuta carried the young detective by his arms he ask ''you ok Conan?'' Conan said ''I would if you let go of me'' which Yuuta instantly did.

The client said ''I'm Masayuki Ogawa for the last 2 years now someone is been sending me money and toys'' Kogoro ask ''have any kids?'' Ogawa said ''just a 5 year old son I won't mind the toys but the money is too much'' Kogoro said ''well consider that part of the case solve!'' Ran shouts ''DAD!'' Kogoro said ''just kidding''

Conan said ''maybe from the paitents you saved'' Yuuta said ''I do know know you'' Ogawa ask ''and you are?'' Yuuta said ''Fuji Yuuta!'' Ogawa said ''say I have a paitent with that surname'' Yuuta ask ''is his name is Syuusuke?'' Ogawa said ''yes it is he was rush to the surgery room late last night'' everyone was speechless.

Conan ask ''is Fuji-kun alright?'' Ogawa said ''just a normal case of the fever and a stomachache nothing serious after learning his condition I took him inside the recovery room so he can rest'' Yuuta said ''that's good...'' Kogoro said ''back to the case you guys can visit Fuji later, how much is the money's total amount?''

Ogawa said ''25 million yen'' Everyone shouts ''25 MILLION YEN?'' Ogawa said ''it usually comes in a bigger box but today is diffrent'' Yuuta inspects a toy box he ask ''why is there no bar code?'' Kogoro said ''your right boy'' Ogawa said ''some are also broken too'' Yuuta notice a letter reads ''**I have paid my debths now I will take it**''

Yuuta ask ''are they trying to buy something from you?'' Ogawa said ''I did heard the painting in the hospital waiting room is worth 25 million yen'' Kogoro said ''let's go see it then'' Yuuta said ''great I can use this chance to check on my brother''

Hospital...

Kogoro said ''talk about a huge place'' Yuuta privately said ''aniki...hang in there I'm already here'' a nurse said ''Ogawa-sensei is here?'' Ogawa said ''looks like it'' Yuuta notice a Morning Glory he ask ''isn't too cold for those flowers to grow'' Ogawa said ''it must had grown in a greenhouse but only comes once a year on Feburary 19''

Ran said ''Sonoko once told me is given to married couples'' Kogoro ask ''you have a second party like my daughter?'' Ogawa said ''no of course not'' Kogoro ask ''your son's birthday?'' Ogawa said ''my son's birthday is on December'' Conan said ''how about we take a look that the hospital record and the painting''

Yuuta said ''and may I ask where my aniki's room is too'' Ogawa said ''his in room 21A'' Yuuta said ''thanks come on Conan we should leave this to Mori-san'' Conan said ''good I can see my parther-in-crime'' Ran said ''we will be at the record room you two''

Room 21A...

Fuji was fast asleep Yuuta went to his bedside hold in his cold hands while soothing his hair Fuji gentlely open his eyes once he saw Yuuta he smiles ''hey Yuuta...'' Yuuta ask ''how you feeling?'' Fuji said ''my stomach still hurts a bit'' Conan said ''feel better soon'' Fuji pattred Conan's head he said ''I will Conan''

Yuuta ask ''what really happen mom didn't say much'' Fuji said ''I woke up late last night with a stomachache so I was rush to the hospital''

_Flashback_

_Fuji woke up his stomach suddenly hurts he tries to move but his in too much pain, the pain is becoming unbearable his also feeling sweaty besides the fact is very cold he can't bear the pain anymore he screams ''MOM! MOM! Mom help my stomach hurts so bad...ugh OUCH!'' He tried to concerate on breathing._

_Yoshiko rushes to Fuji's room when he heard his screams for help'' she ask ''what's wrong Syuusuke?'' Fuji clutch his stomach even tigther he cried ''my stomach hurts so bad I can't move help...argh!'' Yoshiko instruct him to calm down and to take deep breaths while she gets so medicine._

_Yumiko rushes to Fuji's room she ask ''what's wrong mom?'' Yoshiko said ''Yumiko called an ambulance I will stay here your brother has a stomachache'' Fuji screams ''argh! Make it stop!'' Yumiko tries to calm him down Fuji whimpers ''neesan...it hurts so badly'' Yumiko said ''shhh calm down Syuusuke it will be over soon''_

_Once the ambulance arrived Fuji was gentlely place inside Fuji held Yumiko's hand really tight he cried ''neesan, okasan don't leave me I'm scared'' Yoshiko kiss his forehead she said ''you will be fine Syuusuke hang in there'' Fuji suddenly fainted as he is rush to the hospital._

_End of flashback_

Fuji said ''I fainted when I woke up I was in the hospital the doctor said it was food poisoning but hopefully I can go home tonight I felt bad yesterday since it was Yuuta's birthday'' Yuuta said ''no worries as long I know your safe'' Fuji ask ''why you guys here?''

Conan said ''on a case Mori-san as a client and is currently been solve'' Fuji said ''I won't able to help I been sleeping all day and just woke up again'' Conan said ''I see...'' Fuji said ''Yuuta I hate to be rude but can I talk to Conan alone?'' Yuuta said ''sure''

Yuuta left the room he privately said ''I know your really Shinchi, Conan since we all went to Tropical Land I know your secret that you diguise yourself as Edogawa Conan''

_Flashback_

_Fuji said ''great abili Kudo'' Conan said ''listen I need tell you something detective can tell what a person's occupation is by just shaking hands with them'' Fuji said ''I read that in Homles'' Yuuta is hiding from the door he private said ''Shinchi is Conan?'' Fuji said ''I'm still willing to help you track down Gin'' Conan said ''I know but after that I'm destroying my Conan form''_

_Fuji ask ''why?'' Conan said ''I'm erasing everything that relate me to the Black Organization including my Conan body'' Yuuta ask ''who is the Black-'' Fuji said ''let's go Shinichi'' Conan said ''yeah I do want Ran to be happy by still thinking I'm Conan'' Yuuta said ''so all this time Shinichi was that kid...''_

_End flashback_

Yuuta followed Kogoro to the hospital record room to find some evidence, Conan later followed them Yuuta ask ''how's aniki?'' Conan said ''I told him to get some sleep while he can'' Ran said ''sounds like Fuji-kun is doing fine'' Yuuta said ''he is...'' Kogoro said ''it seems there all of paitents who was cured on Feburary 19''

Ogawa said ''how about you look at the painting then'' Kogoro said ''sounds good...'' Ran ask ''coming with us?'' Conan said ''I will stay'' Yuuta said ''me too'' once everyone is gone Conan ask ''what to see your bro?'' Yuuta said ''ok quit the act I know is you'' Conan ask ''what you mean?'' Yuuta said ''don't think I'm stupid''

Yuuta takes off Conan's glasses Conan shouts ''give those back!'' Conan turns back to Shinchi, Yuuta said ''I know is really you Kudo Shinchi-san!'' Shinchi said ''ok I confess I'm really Edogawa Conan but who told you? Fuji-kun?'' Yuuta said ''I overheard it back in Tropical Land'' Shinchi shouts ''you what?''

Yuuta said ''I will not tell anyone, but why does a master detective like you need to hide like this?'' Shinchi said ''I'm doing it for Ran I notice back when I was still stuck as Conan she always happy so I figure she will be sad if she no longer sees Conan again'' Yuuta said ''I see so your doing it to make Ran-san happy then''

Shinchi said ''so please I'm begging you give those-'' Ran enters the room she said ''Shinchi your here as well'' Shinchi said ''I heard Fuji-kun is sick so I visit him I felt bad for my parther-in-crime'' Ran said ''there a case going on can you help out?'' Shinchi said ''Conan told me that, he was in Fuji-kun's room''

Ran said ''funny I was there just now and his not there'' Shinchi said ''bathroom maybe'' Yuuta said ''well anyways Conan will show up'' Shinchi said ''I have a case to solve Yuuta-kun if you like stay with Fuji-kun'' Yuuta said ''I will not bother you'' Shinchi speed read all the records Yuuta took a game man and start playing.

15 minutes later...

Yuuta ask ''mou Kudo-kun fond anything?'' Shinchi said ''all the result are the same but only few failed the surgery'' Yuuta notice a label on the game man ''Ogino Tomoya...'' he wonder ''that's not Ogawa's son's name...say couldn't it be...'' Yuuta said ''Kudo find anyone named Ogino Tomoya''

Shinchi quickly flip each page once he fond it he read ''Ogino Tomoya pass way after undergoing surgery by Ogawa Masayuki on Feburary 19...couldn't be'' he barks ''Yuuta get uncle here quick!'' Yuuta quickly finds Kogoro once they got there Kogoro shouts ''what you found?''

Shinchi said ''these gifts are from Ogino Tomoya's parent'' Ogawa said ''Ogino Tomoya...the boy who died from appenditctis'' Kogoro ask ''you can die from appenditctis?'' Ogawa said ''if the treatment is too late'' Yuuta said ''these are not gifts but properties of Ogino Tomoya'' eveyone is shock.

Shinchi said ''his making remember that day fill with anger and urges and the Morning Glory is to mark his death, his after your son next!'' Yuuta said ''call him up and warn him'' Ogawa quickly calls his school but someone already pick him up Shinchi rushes to find him.

At the park...

Ogino watches the little boy play with a soccer ball he takes out a knife just as he about to stab the boy Shinichi kicks the ball using his power kick shoes he drop the knife Shinchi shouts ''GOAL!'' but Ogino took out a hand gun Shinchi shouts ''don't shoot!'' Ogino said ''yes I will'' a shadow figure karate chop his neck.

Ogino barks ''who are you?'' A hand gun point his face he said ''might as well surrender'' Ogino saw a high school student with glasses pointing the gun toward him, Shinchi said ''Tezuka-kun!'' Yuuta said ''Tezuka-san'' Ogino shouts ''shoot me already'' Tezuka said ''I will take you to prison first'' Kogoro and everyone arrives.

Ogawa said ''Ogino-san it is you'' Ogino said ''yes it was now you will suffer the same faith'' Yuuta hands the little boy to his dad Tezuka said ''I will take it from here'' Ogino tries to escape but he stop on a gunshot Tezuka said ''don't move...'' once the police finally arrest him, Kogoro shouts ''hey kid that not a toy!''

Tezuka shown his license he said ''I'm authorize to handle a gun I'm a jr police officer'' Ogino shouts ''but there no other police officer around kid'' Tezuka said ''these police are my grandpa's friends back in the police force and I'm a trainee'' Yuuta ask ''you can handle a gun? Don't shoot!''

Tezuka said ''relax Yuuta I won't as soon as his behind bars I will explain things to you'' the little boy said ''Mr. thanks for sending me those gifts I always play with them'' Ogino cries ''Tomoya, Tomoya'' Tezuka said ''take him away minna'' Yuuta said ''that's amazing'' Tezuka said ''is nothing really''

Later...

Yuuta went home with Fuji asleep on the coach Yuuta appoarch his older brother and tug in his blanket he said ''I will make you some tea to relax your stomach'' Fuji woke up he said ''your home? Where's Conan?'' Yuuta said ''with Ran and Tezuka I ask them to return him to professor Agasa, how's your stomach?''

Fuji goarns ''a little sore...ugh can you get me a bucket I think I will vomit'' Yuuta gave Fuji a basil he make soothing circles as Fuji vomits, once it was over Yuuta stood up, he said ''I will take you upstairs to rest my teacher taught me this special herb for stomachaches it stood help you''

Fuji said ''thanks little bro'' Yuuta said ''anytime, how long you been here?'' Fuji said ''just now neesan came to the hospital just now the doctor said I finally let me go home so neesan brought me home I must had fell asleep'' Yuuta pin him down he said ''go back to sleep then'' Fuji said ''I will be in my room''

Upstairs...

Yuuta ask ''what you know about Conan?'' Fuji said ''Conan...his professor Agasa's kid why?'' Yuuta ask ''that's just it?'' Fuji said ''yes, why you ask?'' Yuuta ask ''how is he related to Shinichi?'' Fuji said ''his not, why?'' Yuuta ask ''you know about his secret right?'' Fuji said ''Yuuta please don't tell me you know about it''

Yuuta said ''yes, I know Shinichi and Conan are the same person'' Fuji shudders ''holy tennis rackets, no way'' Yuuta said ''since back in Tropical Land relax I won't tell'' Fuji ask ''you know about them? Gin and Volka?'' Yuuta said ''yes...'' Fuji said ''Yuuta the reason why I never told you is cause I want to protect you, your my little brother and I love you''

Yuuta said ''aniki...'' Fuji said ''that's my I never told you those men are very dangerous people'' Yuuta said ''I know is for my sake but you don't have to worry too much'' Fuji said ''just stay away from his cases'' Yuuta said ''I will...''


	7. Chapter 7

Ding Dong...

Tezuka stack his books in his locker when a familliar face surprise him from beside his locker ''guess who visit before class?'' Tezuka smiles ''Fuji!'' Fuji ask ''happy to see me again in the campus?'' Tezuka said ''yeah but don't you have school?'' Fuji said ''we have no class in Teitan today Shinichi said is a school holiday''

Tezuka said ''then stay here much longer then'' Fuji said ''I can't I had to investigate some documents for Shinichi'' Tezuka ask ''can it wait please?'' Fuji said ''I guess so sure I will hangout as long you hand me a student permit'' Tezuka said ''ok fine meet me in the student council office''

Durning lunch

Tezuka and rest of the regulars had lunch on the roof sharing stories Fuji really miss the friends he had left behind in Seigaku, Ryoma ask ''what else does a detective do Fuji-senpai?'' Fuji said ''we solve many cases since I'm still a rookie I only do small cases but I had solve many major cases already mostly murder cases''

Everyone was shock, Taka said ''Fuji that sounds dangerous'' Fuji said ''true but is part of the job'' Tezuka said ''always keep in mind of one of our mottos here in Seigaku'' Fuji ask ''once a Seigaku regular always a Seigaku regular?'' Tezuka said ''the other one'' Ryoma said ''yudan sezu iku'' Fuji said ''I know, I know''

Eiji said ''I taught detectives are only adult work'' Tezuka said ''according to my grandpa some teenagers like us are already qualify for solving cases so most of us can do police work well expect a certain pre-teen here'' Ryoma borely said ''like I'm interest in those'' Momo said ''say now Fuji-senpai is a detective can he solve who took my wallet''

Fuji said ''hmm your right pocket Momo'' Momo check his right pocket he found his pocket, Fuji said ''and Tezuka, Echizen, your glasses and notebook are in the clubhouse'' this left them speechless Fuji snaped ''oh shoot I almost forgot I need to check on something'' Oishi ask ''what is it?''

Fuji said ''well I was ask to babysit a baby for the day and forgot about it'' Eiji ask ''who's baby is it?'' Fuji said ''a chinese giril her baby's name is Maylin I ask Ran to look after it for a while till I finish those papers'' Oishi said ''I will help you take care of her go over there and I will meet you back here in the court''

Tezuka barks ''Oishi I don't allow babies in the court'' Fuji said ''Tezuka she 6 months old I'm sure she no problem by the way I have something for all of you guys'' Fuji hands over all the regulars small boxes containing unquie gifts everyone said ''thank you Fuji/senpai'' Fuji smiles ''your welcome minna''

Tezuka gave Fuji a gift as well Fuji opens it seeing a necklace with the Seigaku school logo and a message

''_We may be far away from each other now but we will always remain in our hearts always remember your once and always will be part of us and will always be Seigaku No.2 player and your always a part of Seigaku your never alone we will always be there for you wherever you are now we love you -The Seigaku Tennis Club''_

Fuji was touch by the message he hug his teammates he said ''thank you...'' Tezuka said ''hey like I said once a Seigaku regular always a Seigaku regular'' Fuji said ''thank for the beautiful gift I will treasure this forever it will serve as my good luck charm durning a case'' Eiji said ''and your gifts to us will be our good luck charms in the upcoming matches''

Durning practice...

Fuji ask ''mind letting me stay?'' Tezuka said ''Fuji get in there and run 10 laps!'' Fuji laughs he said ''I miss that but you no longer have any rights to command me to do anything'' Tezuka said ''you know you can still join us'' Fuji said ''I left my equipment at home'' Tezuka said ''borrow mine your playing me anyway''

Fuji said ''no thanks and besides I will just watch'' Tezuka said ''alright if you insist'' a voice called ''Fuji-kun!'' Fuji said ''Yuki!'' Tezuka felt his face going red after seeing the girl in pink shirt and green jacket her hair is long and brown and her lips are natural pink, Fuji ask ''how you find me?''

Yuki said ''Kudo-kun told me about this school'' Fuji roll his eyes ''I figure his behind this'' Yuki ask ''are they your former classmates?'' Fuji said ''teammates actually'' Yuki ask ''mind introducing me to them?'' Fuji said ''let's start with the captain'' Fuji and Yuki appoarch Tezuka, Fuji said ''Yuki this Tezuka''

Yuki said ''hi I'm Yuki Daisuke'' Tezuka said ''oh hi I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu I'm the captain of the tennis club and Fuji's best friend'' Yuki took at Fuji she ask ''is he single? His cute'' Fuji said ''his open'' Tezuka face was flush he said ''um I rather not is my first real relationship'' Yuki said ''same with me'' Tezuka said ''I will introduce you to my team''

On the way to Shinichi's house...

Fuji said ''I guess is ok to leave Tezuka with Yuki after all Tezuka is quite a gentleman himself'' ''Fuji-niichan!'' Fuji notice the rest of the Detective Boys running toward him, he said ''Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko hi what's wrong?'' Ayumi said ''we want to play with you niichan teach us some tennis'' Fuji smiles ''sure I just need to go back home and get my-''

Mitsuhiko shouts ''Fuji-niichan don't go that way alone!'' Fuji ask ''why?'' Ayumi said ''cause there a haunted house there fill with ghost is so scary'' Fuji laughs ''I'm 16 I don't believe in ghost'' Ayumi said ''but is true...'' Genta nods ''yeah I heard whoever enters the house never returns'' Mitsuhiko said ''like this boy who when it never came back out''

Fuji said ''is probably another reason why, guys I'm a senior detective and I have to say all of that is not real'' Genta said ''but we saw it all we want to find the missing people but were too scared'' Fuji said ''if there really missing I'm sure the coops are dealing with it and they will say is not cause by a ghost''

Mitsuhiko said ''then find them Fuji-niichan'' Fuji said ''guys I'm busy and I'm not buying some ghost story'' Genta shouts ''your no fun niichan!'' Fuji said ''if I proof that there no ghost will you guys leave me alone?'' The Detective Boys nooded.

Outside the Haunted House...

Fuji stare at the old house while the detective boys hide behind him, he said ''hmmm is look like a normal old house saa let's go in'' the detective boys shouts ''YOU FIRST!'' Fuji makes his way inside the haunted house as the detective boys follow him he doesn't see anything spooky.

Fuji said ''see nothing spooky now I need to go I have work-'' the door suddenly shut and something push them into the dark halls Fuji manage to grab hold Genta and Mitsuhiko but Ayumi was pull in to the dark halls, Fuji shouts ''Ayumi!'' Ayumi cries ''Fuji-niichan!''

This is place really haunted...?


End file.
